kita dan makna seni
by revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich mengajak Elizabeta berkeliling museum. #AusHunWeek2019 (2/7)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** AU.

**Summary:** Roderich mengajak Elizabeta berkeliling museum.

**kita dan makna seni** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk __aushun week 2019 {day #2: museum}_

* * *

.

.

.

Dunia Elizabeta Héderváry seolah berputar begitu ia memasuki gedung berisi beragam lukisan di setiap sisi dinding—bahkan langit-langitnya.

Bukan, Elizabeta bukan sedang dilena cinta. Wanita itu tengah memasuki museum untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup. Oh, tidak, sepertinya ia pernah masuk museum hewan saat masih kecil, juga museum sejarah saat di sekolah menengah karena ada kunjungan dari sekolah. Berarti, mari kita khususkan kalimatnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Elizabeta memasuki museum seni.

Elizabeta bukan seseorang yang menyukai seni secara khusus. Baginya, lukisan bagus dan musik indah hanyalah sesuatu untuk dinikmati sekilas, bukan untuk dimaknai secara berlebihan. Karena itulah, mendatangi museum seni yang butuh minat ekstra serta pemikiran lebih lanjut mengenai maksa lukisan-luksian yang dipajang sama sekali tidak pernah Elizabeta taruh dalam daftar rasa penasarannya. Ia toh memang tidak minat.

Namun, hari ini ia harus datang ke museum seni. Harus, sebuah kata yang mengindikasikan kewajiban, bukan keinginan. Atau sebenarnya keinginan yang Elizabeta buat seolah-olah kewajiban. Seharusnya, kalau semata-mata kewajiban tanpa keinginan, diksi yang ia gunakan itu "wajib", 'kan?

Kepala Elizabeta masih terasa pusing begitu melihat berbagai macam lukisan manusia di sekitarnya. Oke, ia bisa melihat adegan penyiksaan di lukisan di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian, ia juga bisa melihat lukisan jamuan makan di sebelah kirinya. Di langit-langit, ada ratusan cupid yang saling berpegangan tangan seolah takut saling kehilangan. Tidak ketinggalan, di hadapannya, ada perang antar pasukan kavaleri dengan saling menghunuskan pedang.

Elizabeta sudah melihat itu semua, lalu?

Elizabeta tidak dapat memahami siapa pun yang menyusun interior museum ini menjadi seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Maksudnya, halo, lukisan jamuan makan di depan lukisan penyiksaan? Bisa-bisa para karakter yang sedang mengikuti jamuan makan di dalam lukisan itu jadi tidak nafsu makan melihat penyiksaan di depan mata mereka. Atau, ada perang di hadapannya, mengapa para cupid di atas tidak menembakkan panah cinta saja agar para pejuang perang itu jadi saling menyayangi? Paham tidak maksud Elizabeta?

Ia gagal memahami tema dari empat lukisan yang ada di dalam ruang pertama gedung museum ini. Serius deh, penyiksaan, jamuan makan, perang, dan cupid hubungannya apa coba? Tidak ada, 'kan? Jalan cerita juga tidak ada. Semuanya kelihatan janggal, atau Elizabeta saja yang tidak paham seni?

"Oh, Liz, kau sudah datang."

Pikiran Elizabeta teralihkan oleh suara rendah pria yang memanggilnya barusan. Elizabeta menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, lalu pusing di kepalanya hilang dalam seketika. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu membalas, "Halo, Roddy."

Roderich Edelstein adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Elizabeta ada di museum itu hari itu. Pria itu, pria yang baru saja berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya itu, tengah mengadakan konser piano pertamanya di museum seni tempat mereka berdua kini berada. Tentu saja Elizabeta sebagai kekasih yang baik harus ikut mengungkapkan rasa senangnya dengan menghadiri konser tunggal Roderich. Elizabeta memang tidak peduli terhadap segala bentuk seni, tetapi ia jelas peduli terhadap seni yang digeluti Roderich.

Roderich melayangkan kecupan cepat ke pipi Elizabeta sebelum bertanya, "Kau belum lama menunggu, 'kan?"

"Belum," geleng wanita itu pelan. Ia memang merasa waktu yang digunakannya untuk menganalisis empat lukisan di ruang pertama itu belumlah termasuk kategori "lama menunggu". "Kau tidak kesulitan mencariku, 'kan?"

"Tidak, kau mudah dicari," senyum Roderich. "Dan kau mudah kehilangan fokus di tengah keramaian seperti ini."

Elizabeta tertegun. Perkataan Roderich ada benarnya. Sejak tadi, bukannya mencari ruangan tempat Roderich akan mengadakan konser tunggalnya, Elizabeta justru sibuk membuat cerita dengan alur yang agak memaksa dari empat lukisan di sekitarnya.

"Aku masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum bersiap-siap konser," ujar Roderich setelah melihat arlojinya sekilas. "Apa kaumau kuajak berkeliling?"

Alis Elizabeta mengangkat. Benaknya secara otomatis bertanya, akankah ruangan lain sama memusingkannya dengan ruangan yang ini? Namun, ia tidak akan menyuarakan pikirannya yang itu kepada Roderich, jadi ia membalas, "Kalau kaumau bersusah-payah menjelaskan isi museum ini kepadaku, aku tidak keberatan berkeliling."

Senyum geli terbentuk di bibir Roderich. Ia menyodorkan lengannya sembari berkata, "Menjelaskan isi museum kepadamu sama sekali tidak memberatkan, Liz."

Elizabeta tertawa pelan sebelum menyisipkan tangannya ke sela-sela lengan sang pria.

Roderich membimbing Elizabeta ke ruangan di sisi kanan ruangan utama. Di sana, mata Elizabeta langsung terkunci kepada empat lukisan dengan bentuk pigura persegi panjang ke bawah yang kelihatan mirip. Setelah Elizabeta perhatikan lagi, rupanya keempat lukisan itu memang memiliki objek yang sama pada setiap lukisannya, yaitu pohon, hanya saja berbeda-beda waktu. Lukisan pertama adalah pohon di pagi hari musim semi, lukisan kedua adalah pohon di siang hari musim panas, lukisan ketiga adalah pohon di sore hari musim gugur, dan lukisan keempat adalah pohon di malam hari musim dingin. Rupanya, keempat lukisan itu membentuk satu set lukisan karya entah siapa namanya yang disebutkan Roderich tadi—Elizabeta terlalu malas membaca ulang informasinya.

Lukisan berikutnya yang menyita perhatian Elizabeta adalah lukisan yang setipe dengan empat lukisan sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini berada di atas satu kanvas yang sama, serta hanya ada satu pohon yang menjadi objek gambar. Pada lukisan itu, satu pohon tadi dibagi menjadi empat bagian, lalu pada setiap bagian digambarkanlah kondisi pohon pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Pembagian waktunya sama dengan set lukisan sebelumnya.

Elizabeta kembali mengedarkan pandangan, dan didapatinya lagi-lagi lukisan pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Ada pohon emas, siluet pohon tanpa daun di depan bulan, pohon biasa yang tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Seluruh indra Elizabeta dibuat puas dengan apa yang ia lihat di ruangan ini. Rupanya, tema lukisan di ruangan itu tidak seburuk tema lukisan di ruangan depan tadi.

Namun, Elizabeta kembali terpikirkan sesuatu. Kalau ruangan ini saja memiliki tema lukisan, lantas ruangan di depan tadi tema lukisannya apa?

"Roddy," panggil Elizabeta saat mereka tengah menatap sebuah lukisan hutan berukuran besar. Ia sudah menyerah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang tidak kunjung ketemu. Roderich menoleh. "Aku bingung."

Dahi Roderich mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Di ruangan ini, tema lukisannya jelas: pohon," ujar Elizabeta sambil mengangkat dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, berusaha menunjuk ruangan yang tengah mereka tempati itu. "Kalau di ruangan depan tadi, apa temanya?"

"Tema?" Dahi Roderich semakin mengernyit. "Ruangan di museum ini tidak menggunakan tema, Liz."

Kini, giliran Elizabeta yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kembali bertanya, "Masa sih museum tidak menggunakan tema?"

"Tentu saja pakai, tetapi museum ini tidak menggunakan tema lukisan untuk membagi area lukisannya," jelas Roderich sambil menyentuh pigura lukisan hutan besar di hadapan mereka. "Museum ini membagi area lukisan berdasarkan pelukisnya, Liz. Jadi, lukisan di ruangan depan tadi dilukis oleh orang yang berbeda dengan lukisan di ruangan ini. Kalau soal mengapa tema lukisan di sini sama sementara di sana berbeda, tentu saja itu kembali kepada imajinasi dan keinginan si pelukis."

"Oh? Jadi bukan tema lukisan?" Elizabeta terkekeh malu. "Tapi, Roddy, menurutmu, tidakkah lukisan-lukisan yang ada di ruangan depan tadi aneh?"

Roderich tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu berusaha mengingat-ingat terlebih dahulu lukisan apa saja yang ada di ruangan depan. "Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Aneh kenapa, Liz?"

"Penempatannya itu menurutku kacau," komentar Elizabeta. "Bayangkan, lukisan jamuan makan diletakkan di hadapan lukisan penyiksaan, lalu lukisan perang diletakkan di bawah lukisan cupid. Mereka kan sangat berlawanan, ya? Bagaimana ceritanya makan di depan orang disiksa, dan perang di bawah cupid yang penuh cinta?"

Ada dengusan geli yang meluncur keluar tanpa bisa ditahan dari mulut Roderich. Pria itu geli rupanya, tetapi berusaha menguasai diri secepat mungkin untuk menjawab keheranan Elizabeta. Dibalasnya, "Kautahu, Liz, terkadang minimnya pemahamanmu akan seni bisa sukses membuka pandangan sempit para ahli seni."

Kedua alis Elizabeta terangkat. "Masa?"

"Penempatan lukisan, selama mereka memang bukan lukisan berseri yang harus diletakkan secara berurutan, tidak punya aturan khusus, Liz," jelas Roderich. Ditudingnya sebuah lukisan pohon bakau di pesisir pantai yang berada di samping lukisan hutan di hadapan mereka. "Adanya laut di lukisan yang itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa ujung dari hutan di lukisan ini adalah laut. Para pelukis tidak selalu memikirkan hubungan antara lukisan pertama yang ia lukis dengan lukisan berikut-berikutnya. Tidak harus ada pola, Liz, karena seni sejatinya adalah kebebasan berekspresi."

Elizabeta ber-oh panjang. Namun, wanita itu tampaknya belum puas. "Tapi aku masih tidak terima kalau lukisan jamuan makan diletakkan di depan lukisan penyiksaan. Melihatnya saja membuatku mual."

Akhirnya, Roderich melepas tawa. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kauharus jadi manajer tempat ini dulu untuk mengatur areanya sesukamu."

"Hmm." Elizabeta mengerutkan keningnya. "Mungkin. Kira-kira kapan aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di posisi itu?"

Roderich tertawa lagi. "Segera, pastinya, karena aku yakin mereka butuh pandangan baru dari seseorang sepertimu."

Elizabeta mendengus geli, sadar bahwa Roderich sedang menggodanya. Didorongnya pelan bahu pria itu dengan bahu kirinya dengan diiringi tawa pelan. "Kaupasti hanya ingin membuatku ditertawakan karena ribut soal jamuan makan dan penyiksaan."

"Tidak, kok. Aku yakin mereka memang butuh pandangan lain dari orang yang awam akan seni."

Elizabeta merengut. "Tidak, deh. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak datang ke sini lagi saja."

"Itu juga bisa."

"Omong-omong," Elizabeta mendongak menatap Roderich, "sekarang jam berapa? Kauharus siap-siap untuk konser, 'kan?"

"Ah, benar." Roderic melirik kembali arlojinya. "Aku harus segera ke ruang persiapan. Kaumau ikut ke sana atau menunggu saja di aula?"

"Dan memikirkan kembali hubungan aneh-aneh dari lukisan yang tidak saling berhubungan?" Elizabeta cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Roderich kembali tertawa puas.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**A/N.**

Apa ini wkwkkwk ;;;w;;;;

Sebagai orang yang awam akan seni, aku tau banget gimana rasanya masuk museum seni dan nggak bisa paham akan apa yang dinikmati orang-orang kebanyakan :"))))) jadilah aku menginterpretasikan rasa bingungku saat masuk museum seni kepada Liz. Bukannya menelaah lukisannya, dia malah ngomentarin antar lukisan yang nggak nyambung—tapi aku nggak sampai sebegininya sih.

Empat lukisan beda waktu yang kutulis di atas terinspirasi dari _Four Times of Day_-nya Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot, satu-satunya lukisan yang sukses menarik perhatianku waktu masuk National Gallery di London tahun lalu. Setengahnya juga terinspirasi oleh lukisanku dan teman-temanku dulu waktu kami SMP. Jadi, kami bikin empat pohon dalam situasi waktu (pagi-siang-sore-malam) dan musim (semi-panas-gugur-dingin) yang berbeda-beda. Untuk lukisan pohon yang satunya lagi, itu adalah lukisan yang pingin banget aku gambar tapi belum kesampaian sampai sekarang. Terus, lukisan-lukisan yang bagi Liz gak nyambung, semuanya adalah karanganku semata berdasarkan tema-tema lukisan renaisans secara umum yang pernah kulihat. Jadi, mohon ditandai bahwa semua lukisan yang kudeskripsikan di sini nggak nyata.

Buat hari kedua AusHun Week ini aku ambil prompt **museum** dari JB. Untuk hari pertama kemarin, aku ambil prompt **effervescent** dari Qunny. Prompt yang bakal kupakai selanjutnya udah kutulis di note series ini di AO3, jadi yang kepo bisa langsung cek aja ke sana xD

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! uwu


End file.
